The Chronicles of the New Moon Pirates
by FrozenWulf13
Summary: This story takes place 13 years after the great pirate king Luffy is executed in which he starts the next great search for One Piece. Join a young boy named Kai as he searches for the lengendary treasure with his crew as they have many adventures and meet many challenges such as the marines, the goverment and also the Shichibukais.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The oceans roared with life and the sky's were full of energy as lightning danced across the darkened sky's above. For what you don't realize is that the lightning is really alive and on the run from someone.

"You can't run from me forever Eneru! I will have your devil fruit powers!" yelled a large man who wore a black captains coat, green pants, a red shirt and a black bandana. This man was hell-bent on getting Eneru's devil fruit powers and this mans name was Marshal D. Teach otherwise known as Blackbeard.

"I will never surrender my powers to such filth like you pirate! For I am god himself! yelled a tall man who wore black and yellow striped pants and a light blue sash around his waist, also had a white bandana on his head as well and wielded a golden staff. This man is known as Eneru the once former king of Skypia.

The fight between Blackbeard and Eneru was looking one-sided, for Eneru was covered in cuts, burns and bruises. Eneru's power come from the Goro-goro no mi (Rumble-Rumble Fruit) which makes him pure electricity. While Blackbeard has powers over darkness, for he had gain his power from the Yami-yami no min (Dark-Dark Fruit) and is able to cancel out other devil fruit users makin him able to touch and injure Eneru.

"_Damn, at this rate even I will surely die. I will not let him get his hands on my devil fruit powers." _Eneru thought to himself before he leaped into the air.

_"**El Thor**" _Eneru yelled out and sent down a massive pillar of lightning towards Blackbeard.

"Your trying that again hahaha, you never learn, _**Black Hole**"_ Blackbeard yelled and spread out a massive wave of darkness which absorbed the **_El Thor_**.

"Now the send back! _**Liberation**!" _yelled Blackbeard as a massive black sphere appeared above him and sent the **_El Thor_** back at Eneru which was a direct hit.

Eneru fell outta the sky charred and bleeding badly from that last redirected attack back at him.

_"Damn, this looks like the end. I don't even have the strength to stand now."_ Eneru thought to himself as Blackbeard loomed closer to his broken body.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've lost Eneru and yet you kept saying you were god. Well, looks like I can say I slayed a god hahahaha." Blackbeard laughed as he reached into his coats pocket and pulled out a very strange-looking fruit.

"W-what are u planning on doing? asked Eneru as he laid on the ground defeated.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm going to absorb your devil fruit powers and place them back into this fruit and add it to my collection of others I've already stolen hahahaha." explained Blackbeard as he reached down and grabbed Eneru by the throat and lifted him up. Eneru could only watch as his powers were stolen from him and absorbed by this monster of a man. When Blackbeard was done he threw Eneru off to the side like he was nothing any more.

"Ahhh, another perfect logia type to add to my collect. It was fun while it lasted Eneru but you have lost and you will die on this island hahahaha" said Blackbeard as he turned his back to Eneru and started to walk away. What Blackbeard didn't know was that Eneru wasn't gonna let him get away with that devil fruit, even if it ment no one could ever have it.

Eneru ran at Blackbeard while his back was turned and reached down and picked up his staff and slammed it into Blackbeard causing him to drop the newly created Rumble-rumble fruit. Eneru picked it up while Blackbeard started to get back up and saw Eneru was holding the devil fruit.

"Give that back Eneru! You've already lost so surrender to me the devil fruuit and i'll let you live." Blackbeard negotiated with Eneru.

"No, I cannot let you have this devil fruit and neather shall I, and for that I will dispose of it so no one can ever have it!." Eneru yelled and threw it far out to sea to be lost forever.

"Noooo!" yelled Blackbeard as he was slackjawed by what Eneru had just done. He pulled out his pistol and shot Eneru in the back killing the once former god.

"You were a waste of my time Eneru." said Blackbeard as he passed the dying god heading back towards his ship.

As Eneru was dying he evoked the power of his mantra one last time to see the future and could see a new barer of the devil fruit that he possessed. The barer was a young boy who would become a pirate and sail the seas searching for treasure and making new friends and having lots of adventures together.

"I...see, so...the future does...look bright...after...all." Eneru said before he passed on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this is my first time ever posting a story on here and would greatly appreciate any and all comments let me know how i did and be sure to stay tuned cause I plan to take this story pretty far. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The Journey Begins!**

**My name is Kai D. Asgard!**

* * *

><p><em> It has been 13 years since the last great pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, was captured and executed. Before his death he began again the great search for the legendary treasure known as one piece. Now a new journey shall begin...<em>

* * *

><p>A young man ran along the streets of the small town on the island known as Crescent Island, trying to outrun the fruit stand seller that he just stole some apples from. This young man is Kai D. Asgard, the local trouble maker of the town since he lost his parents when he was 7. Kai stood about 5 foot 9 inches in height with an athletic build to his body for only being 16 years old. He has snow-white hair that he like to keep short and spiked up most of the time. His eyes are what really catches people's attention for his left eye is an ice blue, while his right eye is a dark violet with a scar running over his right eye.<p>

"Get back here you punk and pay for the fruit u took from me!" yelled the stand owner.

"Sorry old man not gonna happen." Kai yelled back and picked up the pace till he was sure he lost the stand owner.

Knowing that he had finally lost the stand owner, Kai headed back to where he now lives, which is the old light house that over looks the main bay to the island.

"Home sweet home" kai said as he walked into the lighthouse and set down his haul of food he had gathered from the town. Which consisted of a pound of meat on the bone, some bread and the fruit he got from the old man. As Kai was putting away his stuff he collected he noticed something strange about one of the pieces of fruit. It looked really strange cause it was a light blue with yellow swirls all around it. Kai just set it off to the side for now thinking he would deal with it later. As he finished putting it all away a knocking came from the main door to the lighthouse.

"Look old man I told u ill pay you back next time for the fruit I took." Kai said before he got punched in the face and sent flying into the wall behind him.

"You stole more stuff again Kai!" yelled a tall young woman who was only a couple of years older than Kai. She had long black hair that reached her mid back and was very slender in her body. Her eyes were like emeralds for they were a very bright green.

"I still can't believe you stole more food from the town again Kai." yelled the young woman as she moved into the lighthouse and over to Kai.

"Relax Tess, I'll be sure to pay everyone back once I become the new pirate king and come back richer then ever." said Kai as he got up off the ground and brushed off the dust.

"Here we go again. Look Kai , you keep saying that but it's never going to happen. For once, I wish you would just give up on that dream." Tess said a little angry at Kai for being so stubborn.

"Whatever Tess. You will see, i'll one day have a bounty on my head for bein the greatest pirate out there on the oceans." Kai said as he picked up the strange fruit from earlier.

"By the way Tess, check out this weird-looking fruit I got from the old when I took some from him" Kai said which earned him another punch to the face and out the window this time. While Kai came back inside, Tess had picked up the fruit and was studying it.

"Huh, this is a very odd fruit. I've never seen it grown anywhere on the island before." Tess concluded.

"Wonder how it tastes." Kai said as he grabbed it from Tess and was about to eat it.

"Oh no you don't!" Tess yelled as she slammed a frying pan on Kais head and grabbed the fruit back from him.

"What the hell was that for?!" yelled Kai as he got back up

"Because, we have no idea have no idea what this fruit is and for all we know if u ate it you could've died" Tess explained

"Huh, good point" Kai said

"Idiot" said Tess

"Well then, what do we do with it then?" kai asked

"We should go ask the old man it is. Maybe he knows something about it that we don't know." Tess said

"Fine." answered Kai knowing he wasn't gonna enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Tess and Kai were wandering the streets trying to find the old man who runs the fruit stand but were striking out everywhere they went. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack around the town.<p>

"Come on Tess we've tried to find the old man for the last 4 hours and im getting hungry." as if on que, Kais stomach growls at him.

"Fine, but its strange. He's usually around here still till late at night, I wonder where he's at." Tess said with confusion

"Whatever Tess, come on let's go grab a bite to eat at Rio's place" Kai said with enthusiasm.

"Fine" Tess gave in knowing Rios was always a great place to get some good food at plus, the owner is Tess' father.

So with the search for the fruit stand owner put on hold. Tess and Kai head off to Rios to grab something to eat. When they get there they were surprised to see the place over crowded but it was the local villagers. Kai and Tess were finally able to get in and take a look around and could see that the people all over the restaurant were pirates.

"Kai, we should go these guys are real pirates." Tess said with a little worry.

"Oh come on Tess, I doubt they would do anything plus, im starving." Kai said as he made his way over to the bar and took a seat on the bar stool.

What Kai didn't know was that these were the notorious Typhoon Pirates, led by Von Kriegsburg who has a bounty of over 30 million berri's and one of the main things you never want to do is be in the same area as them otherwise it dangerous.

"Hey boss, check out the kid at the bar. He's not one of ours is he?" asked a short pudgy man sitting next to the captain of the typhoon pirates

"No, he most certainly is not one of our own." said a very muscular man with slick backed silver hair and wore a deep crimson captains coat. He got up and made his way over to the boy who didn't even realize what was about to happen. Before he knew what happened, Kai was knocked across the room by the big guy.

"insolent whelp. How dare you come in here when you are in the presence of the notorious typhoon pirates!" yelled Von as he made his way over to the downed Kai who was getting back up.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kai as he was able to get back up but before he could move he was bein lifted off the ground by Von.

"My name is Von Kriegsburg and I am the notorious captain of the Typhoon Pirates." explained Von as he slammed Kai back into the wall. Tess could only watch in horror at what was happening as Kai was getting beaten around by this monster.

"Huh , never heard of you." Kai said which pissed off Von beyond anything. So he slammed him into the wall one more time then gave him a couple good hard punches to his body. Von released Kai from his grasp and let him slide down to the ground in a bloody heap of flesh.

"You can't win boy, you may act tough, but you got nothing against me and for that I will give you a swift death." Von said as he pulled out his cutlass ready to deliver him to the other world.

"Wait!" yelled Tess who ran in front of Von.

"Please, he didn't mean to do any of this. He's sorry for causing any trouble here. If you spar him I'll take him away from here and you will never have to worry about him ever again." begged Tess who was on her knees in front of Von while still holding onto the weird fruit.

"Sorry little lady but he is beyond forgiveness here." Von said as he brought his sword back up. Tess couldn't believe hear ears she was about to lose Kai forever if she didn't think of something. She then remembered that she was still holding onto the strange fruit.

'_Kai said he wanted to eat this fruit no matter what maybe it will help him.' _Tess thought to herself.

"Wait! Please, as a last request for my friend please allow him to have this fruit as his last meal before he dies." Tess said as she held it in her hands.

"Hmmm. Very well then." relented Von.

Tess got down in front of Kai and propped him up into a sitting position.

"Come on you idiot. You said you wanted to eat this fruit so forget what I said and eat it already!" Tess said and was happy when Kai grabbed it from her hands and was able to eat the thing.

"Well? How do you feel?" Tess ask Kai.

"I think you were right about that fruit, cause it was nasty." Kai said which made Tess laugh a little before she was yanked away and replaced by Vons hulking frame in front of Kai.

"Time to die brat!" Von said as he brought his sword down on to Kais head. Kai also threw up his arms hoping to able to stop the blade and as the blade touch Kai's skin a massive surge of electricity shot up through the sword into Vons body knocking him back and onto the ground unconscious. Everyone was speechless by what just happened and they all just looked at Kai who still was in a defensive position with his arms up. When Kai finally lowered them he saw that Von was on the ground unconscious and had everyone's attention on him. Kai then looked down at his hands and could feel the sparking of electricity going through them. All he could do was look up and say...

"Did I do that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap this was a doosey for a first chapter. Hope everyone enjoys the story and that if uyou have and qyestions PM me and ill read them. But other then tht please review and comment and ill be sure to add more chapters. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Set sail!**

**Storm over Crescent Island**

* * *

><p>Everyone was still staring at me after I lowered my arms only to see the captain of the Typhoon Pirates on the ground out cold.<p>

"Did I do that?" I asked out loud.

"You brat! How dare you assault our captain! For that you die!" yelled the short pudgy guy who must have been the first mate, as he pulled out a pistol and took aim at Kai. All the other crew members following his example and pulling out the pistols and taking aim

"Oh shit!" yelled Kai as he closed his eyes and threw up his arms again as they all pulled their triggers on their pistols.

Kai stood there as he felt all the bullets hit him, but the strange part was that they didn't hurt at all. kai the lowered his arms down and looked down and saw he didn't have a single wound on him. He looked back up and seen all the Typhoon pirates with scared and worried looks. Kai then looked behind him and what shocked him the most was that there were so many bullet holes in the back wall but they were all where he was standing. The short pudgy first mate finally regained his voice after getting over his shock but was still scared.

"T-T-They went right through him! Our shots went right through him like he wasn't even there!" the first mate stammered out as his voice cracked from fear.

"Impossible!"

"He's not human!"

"We should get outta here!"

The entire crew of the Typhoon pirates voiced their opinions as their fears were realised they couldn't touch me.

I started to get over my shock at realizing Im uninjured and that I somehow control electricity. I then turned to the pirates and glared at them all which really unsettled them. I gave them all an evil grin cause I knew they were afraid of me now for what ive become.

"BOO!" I yelled out and they all screamed at the tops of their lungs. They hurried up and picked up there captain and ran out of the tavern in complete fear that id might do something. Heck even a couple of them jumped out the windows to get away from me.

"HAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud "Did you guys see the looks on their faces as they all ran out of here was so priceless!" I continued to laugh as I was doubled over from laughing so hard. I then realized I was the only one laughing and quickly calmed myself down and looked at everyone else. They all had the same looks of fear on their faces as well just like the pirates.

"Hey, whats wrong everyone?" I asked

"Stay away from us you demon!" an old woman yelled from behind the bar

"Demon? What are you guys talking about I-" I tried to tell them before someone threw a bottle at my head.

"Get outta my tavern you monster! I knew you trouble since the beginning!" yelled Tess's father

I was able to get back up and realized I was bleeding now from the bottle breaking on my head and after hearing Tess's father I remembered, Tess?! As i hurried up and looked around for her and was happy to see her unharmed but she had the same look of fear on her face as well like all the others. I made my way over to check on her.

"Tess are you alri-" was all i was able to say before punched in the face and knocked out into the street.

"You stay away from my daughter, you monster and never come back here!" yelled Tess' dad as they moved back inside the tavern.

'Damn them all to hell! I protect them from those pirates and what does it get me, more trouble now I'm some monster to them.' I said to myself as I got up off the ground and started my way back to my light house.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Lighthouse)<strong>

I was finally able to make it home without further problems from the towns people and was surprised to see someone sitting in front of my door. I made my way up to the door and realized it was the fruit stand guy.

"Hey old man? Wake up, can't stay here." I said as I nudged him awake. He finally woke and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and when he seen me he was fully awake then.

"YOU!" he yelled out before he grabbed me by my shirt collar and pushed me up against the door.

"Where is it?!" he asked getting in my face.

"What are you talking about old man? If you mean your fruit its inside on th-" I said before he interrupted me.

"I don't care about that fruit! Where is the strange one you took?!" he asked me

"Oh you mean the weird blue and yellow one. Yeah, sorry old man I ate that one." I said which gave the old man a very shocked look.

"You what?" he asked as he released his hold on the collar of my shirt.

"I ate it. Didn't you hear me the first time." I said before the old man slugged me upside the head.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've eaten?" he yelled at me and all I gave him was a questioning look.

"You've eaten a devil fruit you moron! But not just any normal devil fruit, you've eaten the Goro Goro No Mi (Rumble-Rumble Fruit). You are now a being made of pure electricity for the Goro Goro No Mi is a logia devil fruit based from an element of nature itself." explained the old man as I sat on the ground in shock

'So that is why it feels like I'm super charged' I thought to myself.

"I guess there is no point in being mad at you anymore boy. I had heard about you taking on the Typhoon Pirates earlier so I had to come make sure. So I might as well help you learn to control your new abilities as a devil fruit user." explained the old man as he held out a hand to me to pull me up off the ground.

I took the old mans hand and he helped me up and I figured I might as well accept the old mans help into understanding my new powers so I can use them for a greater purpose instead of using them for the wrong purpose.

"Alright old man I accept. So what should I know first off about my new powers?" I asked.

"Well, first, stay away from water. Devil fruit users lose all ability to swim but you are able to use water as a conductor for your defense against enemy's just so long as you don't submerge completely underwater. Second, your power output varies when you use your attacks." the old man explained to me

"Okay so stay away from water and what do you mean by power output?" I asked.

"Do you know what volts are boy?" he asked

"Yeah" I said back

"Good, cause your power output, when put into an attack, varies from 10 million volts to about 200 million volts." he said as he moved over towards a tree.

"200 MILLION VOLTS?!" I yelled while slack-jawed at what he said.

"Yup, you heard right boy but were gonna start low. Lets try 10 million volts. Now, what I want you to do is focus all the electricity in your body into your right hand and aim for the tree and then release it." explained the old man.

So I did as what the old man said and focused all the electricity into my right hand and could actually see sparks forming in my hand. I continued to focus and it started to get easier as I gathered more electricity into my hand.

"Now release!" the old man yelled and I did what he said and was amazed at the massive blast of lightning that came outta my hand. When the light from the blast died down I was even more shocked at what I did. I had hit the tree dead on but the attack went through it and continued for about 40 feet into the forest to where it hit the cliff.

"Not bad kid you got great control over your power so far but lets move on. I've got a lot to teach you still." the old man explained.

We continued at the training for the rest of the day and into the night where he continued to teach me all about my new powers and how I'm able to move at even faster speed now and that im able to travel through wood or merge into solid matter to hide or for defense purposes. The old man even explained a hidden ability called mantra which allows me to see an opponents next move before they make it so I can either dodge or counter it.

"Oh yeah, one other thing kid. Ment to tell you if you should ever run into someone who is able to actually hurt you and kill you, you wont die." the old man told me as we were wrapping up my training.

"What do you mean I can't die cause to me it sounds like I would die if someone can actually hurt and or kill me." I told the told the old man.

"Still nieve kid. Should you ever die the power of your devil fruit will jump-start your heart and bring you back to life and will continue to do so every time your heart stops." explained the old man.

"Wow, that is actually pretty cool." I said as I made my way inside the lighthouse.

"Yes indeed kid but for now might as well get some sleep. You've done a lot of training today and deserve some rest." said the old man as he was looking out the window and when he turned around he seen that Kai was already passed out on the couch.

"Heh, snot nose brat, already passed out cold. Goodnight kid." the old man said as he made his way into the other room to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was still early in the morning when Kai was woken up abruptly by someone shaking him awake.<p>

"Come on and wake up you moron!" yelled Tess

Kai finally woke up after getting punch in the head by Tess.

"OWWWW! WHAT THE HELL TESS!?" Kai yelled

"You wouldn't wake up for shit you moron! But beside that the pirates you scared yesterday are back and are attacking the town!" Tess said which got Kai up and moving out the door and towards town using his new lightning speed to make it there in no time.

What I seen was a scene of destruction. Everything was up in flames set by these pirates. As if on que the Typhoon pirates made their way into the town square where I was and it looked like there captain finally woke up.

"So you finally showed up you brat and all it took was setting your beloved village up in flames." Von Kriegsburg said with a wicked grin.

"Heh, like I could actually care about this town anymore. After the way they've always treated me it was like I was the bad guy and not you morons." I told them which earned a deep bellowing laugh from Von

"HAHAHAHA. Well then how about this brat, join my crew and then you will never have to see this town ever again. With what my men have told me about you we could rule the ocean." offered Von

"No." I told him flatly

"What was that you brat?!" Von said getting angry now.

"I said no. I will never join your crew Kriegsburg for you see I've learned something, even though everyone may hate me there are still people who do care for me and those are the people I swear I will protect from people likes of you!" I yelled at him.

"Don't make me laugh kid what makes you so special?" Von said mockingly.

"Cause I'm gonna be the next Pirate King and im gonna find one piece." I said as I got ready to fight him and his crew.

All of the Typhoon pirates started to laugh hysterically at what I said till Kriegsburg spoke up.

"You think so boy? You honestly believe you will become the next pirate king. HAHAHAHA" Von continued to laugh.

They all continued to laugh which only made me mad but at the same time was giving me plenty of time to charge up my powers so I can take them all out in one shot.

"Well then boy prove your worth and show me that you think you are worthy of being called the next king of the pirates." Von said as he charged at me drawing his sword and about to bisect me.

I stood there with my eyes shut as he came towards me and as he was about to cut me with his sword I struck. I jumped up into the air dodging his sword swing and while still in the air I formed a lightning bolt in my hand and threw it into the clouds above and upon it hitting the clouds they started to turn dark and fill with power.

"Hey Kriegsburg you said you wanted to see what I can do well get a load of this!" I yelled while still in the air

"What he has a devil fruit but how?!" yelled Von as he was shocked at what he seen.

**_20 million volts Shockwave!"_**I yelled as lightning rained down and struck all the Typhoon pirates and Kriegsburg at the same time frying them all ad making them all collapse to the ground. I landed in front of Kriegsburg who was still alive just badly injured but as I was about to turn and walk away he spoke up.

"H-H-How could I-I lose to a brat?" he said out loud.

"You let yourself get blinded by your own judgment and didn't even think from our last encounter about what happened and that is what led you to your down fall." I told him and walked away just as it started to rain and extinguish the fires set by the Typhoon pirates.

i made my way outside of town to where all the villagers were gathered since they were all able to escape. No one looked happy to see me but Tess and the old man pushed their way to the front and to me.

"Kai what happened down there?" Tess asked

"I took care of them. Their all unconscious now and injured so they can't put up a fight anymore." I told her with a smile

"Well, ill be damned the training worked just like a charm." the old man said with a hearty smile.

"Hey everyone we can go back and begin to rebuild now. Kai took care of the Typhoon pirates." Tess yelled to the townsfolk which surprised Kai when everyone started to thank him for what he has done as they headed back to town.

Kai just smiled and made his way back to the lighthouse from there.

* * *

><p><strong>(Few days later)<strong>

"Are you sure about this Kai?" Tess said while standing on the dock and handing supplies to Kai

"Yeah, I'm definitely not gonna back down from my dream Tess. Im gonna find one piece and become the next pirate king." Kai said as he loaded the last of the supplies up onto his boat

"Well I guess there is no persuading you outta this one. So good luck Kai I know you will do great out there just remember to come back ok." Tess said who started to cry.

"I will Tess. Its time now for me to go. You take care of yourself Tess and watch over the village while im gone ok." Kai said as he started to unravel the sail on his boat.

"I will and you be careful out there." She yelled out as I started to gain some distance from the mainland.

"Heh can't make no promises but ill try." I yelled back and waved to everyone who gathered on the pier to see me off.

'Onward to adventure then'

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man this took me forever to write but id also like to give my thanks to newbienovelistRD for helping me write this next chapter of the story. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Be sure review and commnet everyone lol :)<strong>


End file.
